Rescue
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: AU-Takumi barged in his brother's room hastily, a part of him not wanting to accept what he had just been informed. But the sight he met with left him speechless and his eyes rounded momentarily in shock.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I had promised myself to post this story after I had completed it but I couldn't wait any longer. The plot is completely based off on a line of a TV show I love. It's AU so I really, really, really hope the characters are not OOC. Especially Usui. I hope that if I get support, I'll be able to have finished it by the end of the month which means fast updates! Lol, but we'll see, won't we? **

**I really wish that you'll like it, because to me...well, let's just say that I've grown fond of this story. **

* * *

Restless. Usui Takumi was restless. It was one of the rare occasions when the ever impassive young man would get a queasy, unwieldy feeling of uncertainty. Of course, as always, he succeeded in hiding it from the rest of the world perfectly, he had been taught to do so his entire life after all, but it was still there, a knot in his stomach that grew tighter and tighter by the minute.

He got off his chair. He had admitted to himself by now he would not finish the last chapter after all, so he delicately placed his book on the stand and walked before a mirror in the room he rarely ever used. He wasn't sure what had urged him to do so; he had just felt a need to gaze back at himself, in his jade green eyes that always observed carelessly in boredom every little thing around him.

He ran a hand through his golden, spiky hair. Yeah, he definitely was not like every other person; his every move gave away an air of nobility, he seemed so much like one of all those stuck-up aristocrats he had lived for eighteen years with. He hated that. On top of that, he happened to excel at almost everything he worked at. If not for his looks, gazes of wonder would still turn to his direction. He had been receiving so much attention from everyone who got near him that he had grown tired of it, if not sick of it.

His hand traveled to his velvet, sea-blue tie. With a frustrated but silent groan, he loosened it up around his neck, letting it hang free-style like a delinquent or just some normal -how did his family call them again? Oh, yes, commoner. But what was he thinking? With his good looks and the gentle aura of a rich man surrounding him that was everything but subtle, no one would ever mistake him as either.

Damn, how he wished for a change in his life.

He gazed at his wrist-watch, a gift from Cynthia Havens for his seventeenth birthday. She definitely wanted to show off to him her wealth by buying him platinum Rolex, but why bother? His father seemed to have arranged their engagement long ago already. Of course without consulting him or asking for his consent to proceed to such an arrangement. But Takumi had long ago learned to live the life that others pulled its strings for him.

It was 11:37 p.m. Just how long did Gerard, his half-brother, need to convince their father? He should have been done by now. They had been talking for the past two hours in their father's study room. But obviously convincing William Walker on passing his business on Gerard and not on himself was harder than they had thought.

He was rather annoyed that his father could not see how much more suitable his half-brother was for the job than him, for the simple reason of Gerard being actually interested in becoming the 'head' of the Walker Company. Takumi seemed to be a far better and skillful leader and therefore he had been educated and raised so that he would one day become the successor of his step-father –since his biological one was long dead- without him actually knowing it. The moment he was informed, he had protested immediately and repeatedly –always in a calm manner- but it was a rare occasion, changing the eldest Walker's mind.

"You have one more hour, Gerard, or I swear I'll barge in his office myself." He muttered to himself as he finally decided to completely take off his tie. He held the item before him and observed it for a good minute. It was funny how quickly he compared his family to the tie that he was gripping in his palm, getting tighter and tighter around his neck, suffocating him by pressing him into taking the reins of the Walker Company. They clearly asked of him to forget any possibility of leading a normal, peaceful life, what he actually wished for the most.

Unstrung, he tossed the tie on the couch by the great window of his room and sank in said couch himself. Only to be pulled out of it when a sudden, rather urgent, knock on his door interrupted his train of thoughts.

He opened his bedroom door only to come face to face with a shocked, blond man in his thirties. "Takumi-sama, thank God I find you here!"

"Cedric? What's wrong?" he furrowed his brows in question at his brother's bodyguard, or more like, Gerard's guardian angel, as he jokingly referred to him.

"Gerard-sama, he…" he paused dramatically, disbelief, panic and frustration, all mirroring in his face with one expression. It made his insides wobble incessantly, despite the calm mask he was permanently wearing.

"Your brother has just been murdered, sir!"

* * *

Takumi barged in his brother's room hastily, a part of him not wanting to accept what he had just been informed. But the sight he met with left him speechless and his eyes rounded momentarily in shock.

There he was, Gerard Walker, sitting comfortably on his sofa, his lifeless green eyes, wide open, an arm hanging loosely and the other one resting on his lap. Judging by his half unbuttoned shirt, he had been in the middle of undressing. The creamy white shirt was stained by his owner's blood, which was still dripping slowly from the deep cut across his heart.

"He had been in his room for almost thirty minutes, I believe. He had told his maid he needed some time alone with some woman before he'd come to you." Cedric explained a little, a doleful expression distorting his handsome features as he gazed at his murdered master. "I had been having a small chat with your father while all this happened. Please forgive me for not guarding your brother as well as I should have. If only I had not left his side-"

"There's no need for you to apologise, Cedric." Takumi raised a hand and gently interrupted him. He honestly believed that blaming one's self would not lead anywhere and it would only create misunderstandings. "If anything, it could never be your fault. You had been taking care of Gerard all these years successfully. If something is doomed to happen, it just will."

"How can you be so calm, Takumi-sama?" the bodyguard asked in wonder that expressed admiration but also, distaste.

"Would it be of any help to panic myself?" he lightly chuckled sadly. But by the looks on Cedric's face, he guessed that his brother's faithful follower could now see his mixed emotions of rage and shock.

"You really can master a poker face there, young master." He noted, attempting to hide his own invidious feelings. "But don't you think it's good to let one's emotions free for a while?"

Takumi forced a small smile but remained silent. Truth is he wasn't sure himself how he felt by that sudden event. He had not really been attached to his brother, they had both lived apart for the most part of his life. Gerard was usually traveling all around the world with their father on business and whenever they returned in England, they would only spend time with him talking business. His brother was definitely a loss but not one that made his heart tremble in unbearable pain. That was one of the times he yearned for deep and true emotions and feelings.

"You said a woman was escorting him?" he changed the subject without ever taking his eyes off Gerard's body. "Was she anything like the usual girls he brought here?"

He was surprised to see him shaking negatively his head. "No. The maid noticed that despite her presentable looks and sharp eyes, she was dressed in cheap clothing and looked more like a commoner, visiting him on business. They also mentioned her Asiatic characteristics."

That was strange. What business could he possibly have with such a woman? But he got no time to voice out his question as police officers barged in the room, requesting them to evacuate for investigation.

* * *

_Shock has brought worldwide the cold-blooded murder of the universally known businessman Gerard Walker, who was probably to success his father William Walker as the heir of the Walker Corp. The young man was found dead in his room last night at 11:37 p.m. with a deep wound in his chest._

_The murderer used the old-fashioned way of anaesthetizing the victim with chloroform and stabbing him with a dagger right through his heart. The main suspect is a woman, going by the name Misaki Ayuzawa, whose fingerprints were found in Gerard Walker's room and even his car. The villainess has not been discovered yet and is rumoured that she has fled for Japan, her own country. Please, take a good look at the picture of the young woman and contact with the authorities for any information you might have on her._

The young blond turned his TV on mute and observed the young girl of the picture. Could that possibly be her? The murderess of his brother? It seemed weird, laughable even. She looked to be the same age as him, if not younger. She was in her full school uniform. Her raven haired bangs were shadowing her face a little and despite the sharpness of her look that was directed at the photographer, there was something in her great, amber orbs that emitted the most subtle feeling of sadness and sorrow.

Taking a closer look, it was slightly visible she had been crying by her red eyes, while the lack of sleep was evident at the bags under them. Her lips were pressed in a firm line that warned everybody to watch their tongues and attitude around her or to generally steer clear of her and not be the cause of her frustration. He found himself wondering what kind of secrets and thoughts were sealed behind those lips, what could be the cause of the pain in her eyes.

But he didn't have to contemplate a lot as the picture of her was suddenly gone from the screen of his TV. He shrugged his shoulders indifferently and turned it off. His usual habit of observing nonchalantly people had taken over again. Either way, he had been sick of seeing her face as well as Gerard's all over the news and listening of his brother's murder.

He still was uncertain of his own feelings for the event but he couldn't deny he felt sadness with his brother gone. They may have not spent much time together, but he had been kind enough to stand up for him when he tried to change William Walker's mind on passing the Company on him. Well, he could have done so that he would be the heir, but either way he was supportive and respected his every decision. All in all, he had been a good brother to him, despite his being away most of the time.

With a scowl, he realized that now there was no escape from his step-father's wishes for him. He was the only one to inherit the Walker Company and there was nothing he could do. And he was not one to run away either. "Maybe that Ayuzawa should have come for me, after all." He said to himself in bitter sarcasm.

"Excuse me?" An unfaltering voice made him turn his attention to the open door that led to his balcony. He couldn't see clearly but behind the thick, blood-red curtain there was definitely someone.

"Who's there?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes but not really waiting for an answer, his voice firm and emotionless. The one he used in the meeting room when he talked business.

"Isn't it obvious?" the voice said again and a girl walked in the room, looking identical to the girl everyone was looking for, the one whose picture he had been observing just a moment ago. Despite the dynamic aura she was emitting, there was something different in her eyes. Uncertainty? Hope? Fear? He couldn't tell. "Are you Takumi _Usui_?" she surprised him by calling him by his real last name. She was speaking in English but seemed to be having a hard time trying to do so. She was Japanese after all. Maybe he would take advantage of that.

"Do you want me to be?" he answered in his perfectly flawless English, disregarding the fact that her words should have shaken him even a little, and started walking closer to her, his hands dug in his pockets when she surprised him by taking out a gun and holding it up with both hands.

"Don't joke with me and don't come any closer!" she warned, pointing the gun at him. Despite her firm grip on it, it was evident she was trying hard not to tremble. "Just answer my question; you are Gerard Walker's brother, aren't you?"

He eyed her through narrowed eyes, trying to figure her out. Had she actually come back for him? What was her purpose? What could she gain by the death of the two heirs of the Walker Company? She didn't seem like a spy nor did she look like a member of an enemy, rich family. "And if I am?"

"I take that as a yes." She announced. For some reason, he got the impression she was holding onto the gun tighter and tighter.

"And you must be Ayuzawa Misaki. Gerard's murderess. I suppose you returned for me?" He ignored her warning and started closing the gap between them again, only to stop a few steps closer to her as she warned him again. "But you don't seem really keen on killing me, you know?"

She seemed to be struggling with herself for a moment. "That's because I didn't return for that reason and I'm not Gerard's murderess."

"Really? That's a pity, Gerard wouldn't mind someone cute like you killing him and neither would I." He had no idea where that had come from, he had just felt an irresistible need to tease her. Was it because she looked to be anything but a killer? Her reaction only fueled the fire.

"Are you stupid? What are you saying!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone. "How can you talk about your brother's murder like that? Are you a total insensitive jerk or something?"

"You seem to speak more confidently when calling other people names in another language, don't you, now?" he replied in Japanese, taking her off guard. He humorlessly smirked at her wide-eyed expression only to brush it off. "Rather than that," he took another step closer. "What do you want with me, Ayuzawa, if not kill me?"

Suddenly, her sharp expression turned into an uncertain one that revealed fear. "I didn't kill Gerard, I swear!" she exclaimed, surprising him with her sudden outburst. "I would never! You must believe me! They've all got it wrong!"

The urgency in her voice was unmistakable. Then had she returned to gain his trust and find justice? And by her expression he could only assume her relationship with his brother was more than friendly. However, he decided against mentioning it yet. "And what's the truth then? Your fingerprints were all over his room and even in his car."

"That's-"

"Takumi-sama!" a maid at the door interrupted them by entering hurriedly in but was shocked by the sight of the girl holding up the gun and left the room shrieking.

"Shit!" Ayuzawa exclaimed under her breath. She turned her gaze toward the window before glancing between him and the door. She was definitely terrified now and was searching for a way of escape. But of course, all of the security would be notified when the maid found Cedric and the Walker Mansion would instantaneously turn into a fortress with no way of escape.

"I-I-"She started stammering but was cut off short when she realized he was just a step away from her. "H-Hey! I told you to stay away from-"

"Yeah, yeah. We have no time for this." Without giving it much thought, he grabbed her by the wrist and led her before his wardrobe's doors. "Get in!" he ordered.

"What the hell? Are you stupid?" she protested but he pushed her in and followed after her, closing the door behind them. "Oh, so now that you got us in here with your fancy suits they won't find us! Of course!" she hissed sarcastically. He remained silent and walked before her, searching the wooden back of the wardrobe. "And where do you think you're taking me?"

"Shut your pretty lips for a moment, would you?" he asked in a manner that brought no refusal but she was clearly annoyed by the use of the particular adjective before her 'lips'. He sensed her folding her arms and waiting impatiently for him. "There it is." He finally said victoriously, grabbing a wooden knob and turning it. Instantly, a small door opened, leading to what looked like wooden, greatly narrow catacombs. "Welcome to the Walker Mansion's secret passageways, Ayuzawa-san."

"Huh?" the word softly escaped her lips but he ignored it.

Instead, he dragged her in by the wrist and shut the door behind them, before speed-walking across the corridors that were fit for just one person. Good thing she was thin, he noticed. "It's better if you don't say a word until we get out of here, or we'll be heard." He advised her in a soft voice. Surprisingly, she followed obediently.

He led her silently through the corridors for a good five minutes, before he entered one of the doors. He had been accustomed to walking between those narrow walls. Whenever he'd get bored, he'd explore those passages under the noses of everyone but Gerard, of course. Now his hobby had proven useful. "Here we are."

He felt her pulling him back and he glanced almost annoyed over his shoulder to see her staring awestruck around her. "Are we in-? "

"The basement, yes."

"The garage?" Well, he thought it was natural for a commoner like her to stare unbelievably at all the expensive cars parked in there. "Holy cow! Is that a-a Lamborghini Reventon?" she exclaimed in childish awe and he could have stared at her amused if it weren't for the urgency of the situation. "This is the coolest thing ever!"

"Yeah, the guy you murdered owned that one." His need to tease her resurfaced and her face got sharp and murderous again. Maybe his teasing self was brought out because of the peculiarity of the situation.

"Didn't I tel-"

"No time for your talking, miss. Follow me." He speed-walked until he reached the end of the immense room with her forcibly tailing him. He let go of her wrist as he grabbed a small purse and dug it in his pocket and grabbed one of the keys hanging from the wall. "Get on." He ordered.

"Get on wher-? Whoa!" she exclaimed when she followed him with her eyes. "A –A Ducati? For real?"

"Just get on?"

She was about to obey when she started hesitating. She studied him with her eyes, searching his own for something. "Why are you helping me?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Because it's fun."

She gave him a death glare that, he guessed, could send most guys run away petrified. "I will use this." She threatened, holding up the gun. "You have no intention of answering seriously?"

"None. Now get on!" he ordered again and reluctantly and with a sigh of exasperation, she did as she was told. "Oh, and you might want to hold on tight."

"Hey! Aren't we supposed to have helmets on?"

"Who says so?"

"Uhhh…the law?"

"It's fine, then, isn't it?"

"Are you really stupid or do you want me to actually shoot you?"

"We'll soon figure it out, won't we?"

"What ar- ahhh!"

Knowing they were just wasting precious time, he surprised her by the roaring to life engine and by speeding away, through the garage's open door. He felt like chuckling at her surprised shriek but instead he focused on the road ahead of them.

He felt the girl's arms snaking around his waist but actually holding onto his shoulders. She was actually that reluctant to trust him while he was helping her escape. Her, a total stranger that was wanted for his half-brother's murder. For a minute there he truly wondered if he was insane. He searched for a good reason why he suddenly felt like acting crazily.

However, the cold, whipping wind brushing sharply their faces, entangling their hair, somehow blew all his thoughts away. For the first time in a long while, he actually felt freedom, independence. Was that what it was all about then? Freedom? Escape from the Walker Mansion? He had yet to find. For the moment, he just had to focus on their trip and the fact that his rushed actions would have unwanted consequences.

* * *

**So, love it? Hate it? Should it be thrown in the trashbin? Gimme some love people! (love as in reviews :p)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ayuzawa Misaki scrunched up her nose and buried her face in the black, leather jacket of Usui's. Had he been wearing that the whole time? She shrugged to herself, not really caring to have an answer and absent-mindedly, she fully embraced the young man from behind, realizing for the first time that a motorcycle this rapid was not her favourite means of transportation.

She was thankful that he at least protected her from the violent wind with his well-built body, having her raven hair getting all tangled up would only add up to her frustration. Her head was already filled with questions and doubts. And they were all concerning the very driver of the Ducati she was riding on.

Why on earth did he suddenly strive to help her? Why did he runaway with her and under everyone else's noses? He was probably really nitwitted; his actions would only make his family –and the rest of the world too- suspicious of him and hold him partly accountable for Gerard's murder. As if she wasn't already troubled enough to save her butt from that huge misunderstanding, she'd now have to put up with a snob, rich and arrogant boy.

Life just kept getting better.

She felt the gun hidden under her blouse at her back, searing mercilessly on her skin, screaming at her to get rid of it. She had never thought that a day when she'd aim a gun at someone would ever come. But it did and she hated every second of it.

She still remembered the first time she made contact with the cold, black item. That same morning, she had managed to trick one of the guards and had him lying unconscious on his back. She had then stolen his gun and headed to Gerard Walker's brother's chambers.

Earlier that morning, she had seen her face on every channel and newspaper, enormous headlines reading '**The Seductress Who Murdered Gerard Walker**'. No words could ever describe her shock and terror. She had immediately run in an empty alleyway and hidden behind some trash bins, knees drawn to herself, arms hugging her body comfortingly. And it was there that she felt pathetic and helpless and weak-kneed, and she rashly forced the thought of a plan from her brain. She would get the second most powerful man of the Walker family on her side. There would just be a way that she could convince him of her innocence.

But never in her entire life would she have ever thought that instead of convincing him, she would be riding a Ducati with him as fugitives. What was his motive anyway? Did she really manage to convince him so easily and he felt sympathetic and decided to help her out? Or could it be something else? Something…darker? Truth be told, he didn't seem a bit affected by his brother's death. He even made such a tasteless joke about it. Could it possibly be that he was trying to escape himself and she only gave him the chance to do so? But why would he need to escape? Was he…guilty?

Her eyes widened a great deal –only to be forced close by the wind- at the probability of her assumption. Gerard's brother couldn't really be his murderer? Right?

"How you holding up?" his voice shook her off her thoughts and she realized they were going on a slower pace. She scanned the area around them through narrowed eyes but couldn't identify it. As if reading her mind, he said, "We're out of London for good now." He informed her and she softly gasped in surprise. "You hadn't been paying attention on the road, have you? I suppose taking advantage of our position and having your hands all over me was what kept you distracted, eh?"

"Haa?!" she unglued herself from his back and realized that she had been really embracing him too tightly, and that she was gripping firmly his shirt on the front. "You pervert! What are you saying?! You're the one who told me to hold on tight in the first place! And don't even get me started on your driving!"

"My driving?" for some reason she could picture him arching a cunning brow. "Do you have any complains about that?"

"Of course I do! It's reckless and…hazardous! All this while, I had been praying to the Lord above to spare my poor life from your driving!" she had to mentally admit that she was lying. It was a fast type of motorcycle but his driving was definitely not as bad as she claimed it to be. She just had too much of dignity and pride in her to say otherwise and to submit herself to his teasing.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You are a hell of a woman, Ayuzawa, you know that?"

"I've… been told before…" she carelessly replied, looking away from his perfectly shining but unruly hair. Oh, yes, she had been told before. By someone whose face looked just like his. And his expression was just as teasing. How irritating.

"Repeatedly? And by total strangers?" he guessed, and she could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Will you shut up and get a move on? And just where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He simply said and sped off again, having her cling onto him out of reflex once more, at which he chuckled amusedly. The signs and her own instinct were just too much for her to ignore one certain fact right now; he was the only person in the world that made her hate him by day one of their meeting.

* * *

"What…Is…This?"

Misaki pointed a shaky finger at the building before them while staring at it in pure wonder and disbelief. He only chuckled and after getting off the bike himself, he dug his hands in his pockets. "This…is where Gerard used to spend his free weekends at."

She didn't turn to look at him once but was left to stare at the house, agape. It was practically on the edge of the cliff, the feisty sea's waves visible on the background. Just for how long had they been on the road?

It was a small mansion, really, (the only one in the area) with two levels and probably an underground garage. Ivy had crept up on a rather large part of the wall not facing the sea all the way to one of the small balconies of the second floor. She could see from outside it was a spacious place, full of light, judging by the many great windows that were now sealed with dark petrol curtains.

"I'm surprised it's your first seeing it. Gerard used to bring all of his…friends here." The blond seemed to have chosen carefully his words and she could sense a hidden meaning behind them. She decided against asking, feeling that the answer would only set her on fire. "Anyway, let's get in. It's starting to get really windy out here, right?"

He unlocked the door and let her get in first, like every true gentleman does. She reluctantly entered the house but couldn't see a thing, the darkness was pitching black, blinding her. But she was taken by surprise as her companion snapped the curtains open, letting the faint sunrays in. Her hands instantly found their way before her face, shielding her eyes from the sudden painful light. "Looks like it's about to rain." He observed, staring at the sky but he opened up the windows nonetheless. And she was glad he did since a raspy, unpleasant smell of stuffiness was tingling annoyingly her nostrils.

"How rare for it, to rain in England…" She commented nonchalantly while taking a better look around. The furniture was, of course, expensive. Velvety covered couches and sofas, tables and stands made out of the most expensive kind of dark, well-polished wood, paintings and silver objectives of decorative purpose on every single furnishing, black-marbled floor. All in all, the house of your typical, wealthy gentleman.

"How long has it been since anyone cleaned up in here?" she noticed, running a finger on the dinning hall's table only to dirty it with dust. She pulled an expression of disgust. "I thought you rich people have at least one maid everywhere?"

Usui shrugged his shoulders. "Gerard had not been here for over a year since he and father had been traveling non-stop on business. The maid had been called to return to the Walker Mansion since she wasn't needed here half a year now."

"And I guess it's up to us to get it decent-smelling again?"

It was the first time she heard him really laugh. It was a sound that filled the atmosphere with a strange feeling, a good feeling, while the childishness in his giggles made it almost contagious. Her theory of men eternally remaining babies had once again been confirmed, but she couldn't lie by saying she hated his laughter. For some reason, however, she guessed she'd rarely get to hear his true laughter.

"Well, since we're going to live here, we must do something about this place, right?"

She stared at him, at how naturally the words seemed to flow out of his lips. "_Who's_ going to live here?"

"We are."

"Hold it right there, pal!" she spat the last word at which he amusedly raised his brows. "What do you mean by that? Why did you bring me here in the first place? Why did you runaway with me like we're a pair of fugitives? If you believe that I'm really not Gerard's murderer then why didn't you just help me clear my name?"

"Wow. So many questions, Ayuzawa." He remarked with cheekiness shimmering in his eyes. For a moment, she hoped he was going to answer them all, one by one, but why would he do her the favour, the prick? "But we've no time for that yet, have we now?"

He walked away and she shot a puzzled glare at his back before tailing him. "Oi, Usui! What the hell do you mean?! I demand to be given an explan-"

Several gray feathers brushed all over her face and got in her wide open mouth, making her choke and gag a bit before she regained her cool and cast the young man an annoyed glance. "Like I said we must do something about this place, right?" he said nonchalantly, holding up the duster for her. "Now, hop to it, Ayuzawa. Or do you want me to force you in a maid outfit so that you are more in role?"

"NO THANKS, YOU PERVERT!" she instantly refused at the top of her lungs, grabbed violently the duster and headed to another room. Meanwhile she took deep breaths and tried to calm herself down, repeating mentally that he was only messing with her and that he had no idea of her secret part-time as a maid back in Japan. How could he, since he only met her a few hours ago?

As she opened wide up the windows of the kitchen and dusted every little thing in her way, the same questions popped in her mind. He still had given no answer as to why they had come there and on top of the, he said that's where they'd live. He gave no answer to any of her questions whatsoever as if avoiding the topic in his own perverted and annoying manner.

She couldn't help but ask herself again what his connection was to Gerard's murder (she was just certain there was one!). Could it really be that she had been fooled and was about to live with Gerard Walker's brother and killer?

* * *

"Nee, Ayuzawa, you missed a spot."

The girl could practically feel the blood boiling in her veins and smokes of wrath fuming out of her head and ears. Well, she was known in Seika High as the demon president from hell for a reason, was she now? Several plans of rushing up to her bedroom, grabbing the gun she had hidden in her nightstand's drawer and shooting him crossed her mind but she decided it was not worth it becoming a killer just for him.

With increasing irritation, she hit the wet rag on the marble floor with violence and stood on her feet, fully facing him. The smug smirk on his face grew wider and wider by the minute while his emerald orbs gleamed in amusement more than ever before.

Every other girl in her place would have gotten three nosebleeds in a row and would have tainted the freshly washed floor either by drooling or fainting on it. The guy was drop dead gorgeous, no kidding, he was a walking pheromone-emitting machine. But he would not get on her good side just by using up his sexiness, not with that attitude anyway.

"What. Did. You. Just…Say?" she calmly spoke, every word dripping with venom.

He unattached himself from the desk he was sitting on and walked a bit closer to her, twirling the lollipop in his mouth. With a motion of his head and a gesture, he pointed at a certain spot on the floor. "You missed a little-"

"Why don't you just do it yourself, you jerk!?" she exclaimed, cutting him off in midsentence. The more he said, the more she got irritated.

"It's not as fun as watching Ayuzawa cleaning the floor on her knees." He simply said, winking cheekily at her. "You somehow seem fit for this job. You know, the sexy, cute, little maid who seduces her master?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU ANNOYING PERVERT! Who told you I'm a maid in the first place?! And what makes you think you're the master!" and all that in one breath, she realized as she panted heavily and placed a hand over her fast raising chest.

"All right, all right. Don't get all worked up, Misa-chan." He raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender, chuckling.

Her eyes widened at her nick-name. Only the staff and customers of the maid café she worked at called her that. "Hey, don't call me that, you idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah." He shrugged his shoulders and turned his back on her, walking away.

She stabbed his back with daggers shot from her eyes. "Usui Takumi, don't you walk away from me! Come back in the room, this very instant or prepare to face hell!"

"Ou, so scared, Misa-chan." He ignored her and kept on walking away. She rolled her eyes. She had had enough. She raced after him, -who knew with just a few strides he had distanced himself so much?- and once she reached him, she slapped his shoulder and forced him to really look at her. He nonchalantly stared in her menacing eyes.

"That's it! I'm tired of you already! You answer my questions right now, mister!" He was left staring at her but he seemed to be in the process of thinking. She sighed tiredly and looked away. "Please…just…" her voice trailed away, finally the exhaustion of the day getting the best of her.

For some reason he chuckled but when she looked up at him, a bickering comment at the tip of her tongue, he had a soft look in his eyes, different than any other he had ever put on. It was a bit disguised with indifference but it was still there. That person seemed to have had back home a full daily course on poker face and disguises of feelings and thoughts. Which was awful.

"Why don't you go get some sleep, Ayuzawa?" he only suggested, patting her head gently. And for some reason she didn't find it in her to talk back at that. She had all the time in the world to ask him later, right?

* * *

Misaki woke with a start. She lifted her head up a little to observe the room she was in. Large, expensively furnished, king-sized bed, little decoration, forest-green curtains shut; the room Usui had given her a while ago. So, all that had not been just an unpleasant dream after all, she noticed and after mumbling a sleepy, slurred 'Oh!' she threw her head back on the pillow, welcoming its warm softness once more.

After remaining like that for a good ten minutes, she moaned and stretched. Sleeping a little only made her lazy. But she had to admit, it did wash away all the exhaustion of the day and made her see things more clearly. Well, she was a fugitive and wanted for the murder of one of the most successful businessmen in England, or should she say, in the globe. No matter when she remembered that, it still gave her a chill of fear which she'd instantly shake away with fortitude. Still, maybe she'd now be able to get her answers and find a better way to solve the problem.

She rubbed her eyes yawning and got off bed. The best sleep she'd had so far in that foreign land. She unsteadily walked to the window and cracked a little the curtain open. It was pitch black outside and small droplets were smashing against the glass with gentle force. So that's what had been lulling her into such a deep sleep.

"Oh, well…" she shrugged it off and dragged her feet all the way out of the room. She noticed the railings before her and remembered she was in a cottage. She grunted. She suddenly found it a great trial, having to go down the stairs. Maybe she should just slap herself until she was fully awake and energetic?

"Now why would you do that, Misa-chan?"

Her sleepy eyes grew round in a moment. Had she been talking out loud? She looked over her shoulder with slow movements and came face to face with a certain green-eyed idiot. "Waah!" she found herself exclaiming as she backed away a little. "Don't come so close to me, you pervert!"

He grinned amusedly and took another step forward, taunting her. "Why not, Misa-chan?"

He seemed to have more to say but her klutz self cut him off by tripping on the stairs behind her. She heard herself screaming in surprise and shocked realization that she was about to roll down a flight of stairs and her arms stretched out in a desperate, instinctive need to find something, anything, to cling herself onto. And surprisingly she did.

She gripped on something warm and firm and before she knew it, she had landed on something hard but soft at the same time. She lifted her head up only to see Usui Takumi looking up at her. "Misa-chan is such a klutz." For a moment, she thought he looked worried but the smirk that appeared on his face blew all doubts away; he was making fun of her. "At least you're fully awake now!"

"Shut up." she groaned and got on her feet. She brushed off her feet any dust that might've gotten stuck on her pants and cast a look at Usui. He was silent and was looking away indifferently. This was way harder than she had imagined. She cleared her throat mechanically, gaining a questioning, arching brow from his part. "Uhh…Usui… to be fair…well….thanks…"

He seemed slightly surprised before he grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Even though he said nothing, Misaki was left staring at him with an expression of mixed emotions. He looked genuinely sincere and honest, that gentle look of friendliness on his face made her not wanting to look away. His eyes shimmering a brilliant emerald, the one of the most rare and expensive gem stones she'd seen on magazines and his lips pulled in a faint, real smile. So darn handsome.

For some reason, he chuckled. "Like what you see, Ayuzawa?"

"Eh?" she shook lightly her head as if getting out of a trance. And then his words fully sank in. "What the hell!? Are you stupid?" But before she could say any more, he raised a hand while chuckling and walked past her and down the stairs. Once he had reached the floor, he looked up at her. "You hungry?"

She furrowed her brows. "Why?"

"Because I cooked dinner. Obviously."

"Am not!" was her instant refusal. She refused to taste anything he'd make. It was a simple matter of pride and dignity. That man had trampled on both of them and had crumbled them into trash. He was the first to make her feel so embarrassed and annoyed and even defeated.

"I've been told my cooking isn't that horrible, you know?" he tried to lure her.

"Don't care! I'm not hungry! Go eat by yourself!"

"I bet you're starving, Ayuzawa."

"Wrong!"

"And if I say I'll answer your questions?"

"I don't-wai- what?"

She looked down at him puzzled only to see him shrugging his shoulders carelessly and digging his hands in his pockets while walking away. "I guess you don't wanna know…" In a fraction of seconds, she had bolted down the stairs and was between him and his way to the kitchen, a finger pointing at him in accusation. "Wow, that was fast…"

She could listen to the surprise in his nonchalant voice. "I'm the best and fastest runner at my school if you must know!" she pried in defense, her chest puffing out a little with pride. He seemed a little interested in the matter but she reminded herself she had promised not to speak about her. Not until he answered her questions, anyway. "Never mind that, rather, do you promise you'll answer everything I ask?"

"If you have dinner with me I guess I'll have no choice…"

She pouted, hating being defeated again and started heading to the kitchen. "Manipulative bastard…"

He merely smirked.

* * *

**So, lots of people have shown interest in this story and nothing could make any happier. Please keep on supporting me since I'm just getting started with this. I wish that the story will just keep getting even more interesting for you with every new chapter! Unfortunately, I haven't finished writing it yet and let's hope the updates won't catch up to me! *bites her nails nervously***


End file.
